Hopeless Love
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: In this story Yugi's life isn't the same as the boys. He was born with a Hermaphrodite. Now he keeps himself away from the world. Will he find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever? Couples: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, and OC CleopatraxArrow. Information are inside the story. Rate T for now.
1. The Beginning

**Hey there everyone! **

**Flame-Metal-Heart, but you can call me Seeker Heart if you want, speaking here to tell you about a story of Yugi's Hermaphrodite life. In this story, he is a half man and half woman. He has a boy's body except he does not have one thing that shows a full man. Also this is a remake of the Hopeless Love. **

**When he was born, Yugi ended up having hermaphrodite. Now in his life he as to keep it a secret from everyone around him, except his family. When he meets Cleo's friend Yami he starts to have a crush on him. He hopes that this man will love him for he is and not think of him as a freak. Not only that but someone else is having his eyes on Yugi, but not in a good way. **

**Will Yugi find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever? **

**Read and find out. **

**I don't know the characters or the settings of Yugioh except my two OC. The title of the story is not mine, it belongs to an author wrote a comic that has that name. **

**Warnings: This story will have cussing, a little bit of fight, blood, flashbacks, and lemon later on. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

** A new life is born **

At Domino City, which is located at Japan, was homed to a great traveler who mostly travel to the ancient ruins of Egypt. His name was Solomon Mutou.

He was once a great traveler; however, he was an owner of a shop called Game Shop. He lived there about a long time since he can remember; he has a daughter who was once married to a very nice person.

His daughter's name was Hena. She only was about twenty-six years old when her husband passed away during a plane accident. She was in depression for a long time ever since the news told.

However, her father keeps her company when she needed someone to count on or needed a shoulder to cry.

Along with them was Hena's little girl Cleopatra Mutou also known as Cleo for short. She is five years and was the only grandchild Solomon ever had.

She helps her grandpa with the shop while he was taking care of her mother. Cleo is a kind hearted, strong willed girl, and willing to do anything to make her family happy.

Solomon was pleased to have her around the shop. She was the biggest helper that he could ever ask.

In the lost few months, Hena was pregnant with another child. Cleo was happy to have another baby that she can take care and to watch over, as he or she, get's older.

Around five more months it was July, Cleo's favorite month of the year. Hena was nine months now and soon she would be close to her due date. Which the due date was on July 18th.

"Cleo wake up dear." Cleo's grandpa woke her. Cleo opened her eyes gently when her grandfather woke her from her nap.

"Oh…hey grandpa." she yawned. "What's up?" She asked.

"I need your help with some dishes." he answered. Cleo looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure I'll get started right away!" she said to him then ran out of the room. Solomon smiled.

At the kitchen, Cleo begin doing the dishes. She has her long hair in the ponytail so it won't get in the away while she's working on them. She begins to sing a song while doing them.

"When the day turns to night when the sun call's a day. The moon shines the light in the water. To show the stars that shines like a crystal clear glass.

However, what shines the most besides the glass of water…

Is the Rose of Light"

Her father made that song before he died. She begin to sing it ever since she can remember. She loved that song and hopes one day she could sing it to her baby brother or sister.

'Man ever since mommy was depress grandpa tried all he could to help her. Maybe Ra will give mommy something that she will love and maybe have something from daddy. For her to remember. Hopefully tomorrow would be the day.' Cleo thought to herself as she continues with he dishes.

Hena came downstairs to see what her little one was doing. Her short black hair was getting a little bit longer, her purple eyes were getting lighter, and her belly was huge.

She smiled to see her little girl working so hard of taking care of the place while her father helps her through depression. She couldn't ask for a better daughter.

"Hello dear." Hena said to Cleo.

Cleo turned then saw her mother. She smiled then ran up to her to give her a hug. "Hi mommy. How are you?" she asked her.

Hena took a chair then pick up Cleo to set her next to her mother's side. "I'm getting better then I normal have before." she answered. "So what were you doing?" she asked.

"Oh I was helping grandpa doing some dishes before he makes dinner." Cleo answered. "How's the baby?" she asked as she rubbed her mommy's tummy.

"Oh he's fine. He just want to get out so he can see us." she answered. Cleo nodded. "You can't wait to see the baby can you?" she asked.

"Yup, I can't wait." Cleo cheered. Then looked at her mother's belly. "Come on little brother. Please come soon." Cleo said to it. Her mother laughed softly to her daughter talking to her baby brother.

Solomon smiled again while he was in the kitchen getting supper ready. 'Soon little one, soon.' he thought to himself.

After eating dinner, everyone went to bed. Cleo was in her room sleeping with her teddy bear. Hena was at her room sleeping peacefully, and for Solomon he was praying.

"Dear lord,

Please listen to want I have to say. I have lived long to see my daughter happy with a new child coming along the way into this world. I fear however, that she is still going through her depression after the loss of Yogi.

I pray that this child will be the answers to help her get through her depression so she can live on with a happy life. Along with Cleo who worked so hard to keep this place nice and clean for us.

Please let this child have Yogi's features, kind heart like Cleo's and Hena soft smile. I don't care what my grandchild will look like all I want is to make my family happy.

Please oh great god of Ra. Please answer my prays."

After that he went to bed.

Then a soft light came into Hena's room. Golden eagle with wings shines with the purest light. It flew to the young woman then lifted its wing over her huge belly then to growl with a soft light.

Around at 10:25, Hena woke up when pain came to her sides. She breathe heavily to realize that her water broke. "Father!" she screamed. Solomon woke up and headed to his daughter's room.

"Hena what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think…the…baby is…coming…" she panted. Solomon went to shock. The baby was coming.

"Hold on I'll call the hospital." Solomon said as he headed to the phone. Cleo woke up by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mommy?" she wondered. She got her bear then ran out of her room to her mother's. "MOMMY!" she screamed.

She ran to her and asked. "Mommy what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked worried about her.

"I'm alright dear…grandpa is going to call the hospital. I believe your baby brother is coming." she panted. Cleo was happy to hear the news however, she was worried about her mother.

"I'll go with, just so you won't be alone." she said to her. Hena had tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you dear." Hena said.

After the phone call, the family headed to the Domino's Hospital. Hena was in labor about two hours and she was ready for the delivery. Solomon and Cleo were in the waiting room.

"Grandpa will she be okay?" Cleo said as small tears began to fall out of her face. Solomon put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be alright. Don't worry, she is very strong." he answered her.

"Okay…" Cleo hugged her teddy bear harder. 'Please be okay.' she prayed.

About 1:30, the doctor came out of the room. "Mr. Mutou." he called. Solomon got up with Cleo holding his hand.

"Yes, how is she?" he asked.

"She's fine and the baby is okay. Now I want to tell you something about him." the doctor said to him. Solomon looked at him as the doctor told him about the baby.

"What how is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know. However, he doesn't have what he should have. He's half man, half woman. However, other than that he's healthy baby boy. You and your granddaughter can see him and Hena. Good luck." With that the doctor left to his office. Grandpa looked at the ground and sighed.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" Cleo asked him. Grandpa let that thought go as best as he can. He doesn't want Cleo to know about this until they were alone.

"Yeah come on let's go see your baby brother." Grandpa said to her. Cleo smiled as she followed him to her mother's room. Cleo saw a little buddle on her mother's arms.

"Hey there. Come see your brother." Hena said. Cleo and Solomon come next to her. Solomon seat down as Cleo Climbed the bed. "Cleopatra this is your baby brother. Yugi." Hena introduce her.

Cleo looked at the baby then smiled with a little aww afterwards. Yugi had a small amount of hair with tri-colors, small bangs with one over his head, and he had big innocent eyes.

"Wow…he's cute. Hey I'm your big sissy. Cleo." she said to him. That earned her a soft coo. Cleo laughed a little not to scare him. She give him her little finger for him to wrap his little hand on. "I promise little one. I'll take care of you." Cleo said then kiss his little forehead.

Hena and Solomon smiled to see a bond forming between those two children. However, they were still worried about Yugi.

About few weeks of being in the hospital, the Mutous went back home. Cleo was excited to see Yugi again. Solomon couldn't help to laugh he's seen her mood whenever Yugi was still at the hospital with his mother. Maybe it will be the right time to tell about her baby brother's life.

"Cleo, can I talk to you." Solomon asked. Cleo nodded her head then went to him into the kitchen.

"What is it grandpa?" Cleo asked.

Solomon took a deep breathe before answering her question. "Cleo, I want to tell you something, but you must keep this between us." he began. Cleo nodded her head. "When Yugi was born, he had some type of different gender. A woman gender." Cleo looked at him confused, but understand on some part of it.

"Okay so does this mean my baby brother is a girl?" Cleo asked.

"No, he's half girl. He's half-male, half-female. He won't be like other boys, he will be special one to us." He finished. Cleo looked at the ground before meeting her grandpa's eyes.

"Okay, I understand. So I must keep this secret between us and never tell anyone about it." Cleo said.

Solomon nodded. "Okay. I keep it safe." she said to him.

"Now remember Cleo, Yugi will need you to help him okay. So don't let noting bad to him. Okay." Solomon asked. Cleo nodded her head to her grandfather. "Oh here they come." he said pointed at the window.

Cleo went to the door and then opened it. "Welcome mommy." Cleo said as she hug her mother. Hena smiled.

"You too. Hey dad." Hena greeted to him. Solomon nodded his head. Then a friend came behind her.

"Here I'll me get those for you." Hena's friend name Rose said to her. She nodded.

"Cleo would you like to show your baby brother his room?" Hena asked. Cleo cheered.

"Yeah I will." Cleo said to her. Hena let Cleo hold Yugi as the five year old took him to his new room. Hena smiled softly.

"Here baby brother this is your room. It right next to mommy's bed so you won't sleep alone." Cleo said to him. Yugi coo happily, that made her smile.

Afterwards, Hena came to her room where Cleo is at and took the baby. "Here let's put him to bed." Hena said to Cleo. The five year old nodded. Hena put Yugi in his curb then kissed him goodnight. Cleo hold her mother's hand as they walk out of the room.

"Good night Yugi." Cleo whispered.

Five years later:

At the park, two young children on the age of 10 and 5 were playing at the sand box making sand castles. "Here Yugi the flag goes here." Cleo said to him.

"Okay." Yugi smiled then place it on the top of the castle. "There all done." Yugi said. Cleo then heard the Ice cream cart near by the sidewalk.

"Oh ice cream. I'll be right Yugi okay." Cleo said to him.

"Yeah remember my favorite." Yugi shouted. Cleo nodded to him as she went to get ice cream. Yugi was playing with the sand with his little shovel until some big kid came.

"Hey." Yugi looked up to see a grey hair, green eyes kid who was only about 4'3 inches tall. "What are you doing at my sand box?" the kid demand.

"Noting I was making sand castles with my sister." Yugi answered nicely. The kid turned to look at it then kick it. Yugi's eyes widen. "Hey that's mean." he said to the bully.

"I don't need some little kid like you playing in my sand box. So get out." he said to him. Then punched Yugi's stomach. Yugi gasped for air after that powerful punch.

"Ow…" Yugi said. Then the kid continued to hurt him. 'Stop please someone help me.' he prayed.

Cleo came back with two ice creams one is vanilla and the other is strawberry. "Here, I got us-" She saw a kid hurt Yugi. She dropped the ice cream. "YUGI!" she screamed.

"There I bet that will teach you a listen brat." the bully said to him. Yugi was shaking badly with blood coming out of his mouth. "Now get out or I'll make you-"

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" Cleo shouted at the bully. "What are you doing to my brother you bully." she demeaned.

"Like you want to know. That kid is in my sand box." the bully said to her. That made her mad.

"Oh okay then," She pick up sand with her hand then grabbed the boy's shirt, then stuff it with sand. "Here's your sand box." she said to him.

The boy was mad. "Why you-" Cleo dumped sand all over him then pulled his ear. "Owowowowow! Let go!" the boy cried.

"Now we understand each other. Now get out of here or I'll have my grandpa kick your butt." Cleo threat him. She let go of his ear then the kid ran crying to his mother.

Once that's done, Cleo went to Yugi. "Yugi are you okay?" she asked.

Yugi looked up at her then shook his head. "No…*sob* I want to…go home…" he sobbed. Cleo sighed. She let her little brother cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we're go home." she said softly to him. As she rubs her baby's brother's back.

When they got home Hena saw Yugi all beaded up while leaning on Cleo. "Oh my god. Yugi what happened?" Hena asked as she rushed in the living room door.

"A bully came and hurt him. But I stopped him." Cleo answered for him. Yugi nodded to her agreement.

"Oh dear. Come on lets get you cleaned up." Hena said to Yugi. She picked him up then Cleo followed them to the bathroom.

Once there Hena filled the tub with warm water and a little bit of Bathing Salt to help Yugi from pain. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to," Cleo said to her.

Hena kissed her forehead. "No you did the right thing. Thank you." her mother said to her. Cleo nodded. "Why don't you get in with him okay?" she asked. Again Cleo nodded.

Once the mother left, Cleo undress herself then headed in the tub with Yugi. "Yugi don't be afraid. I won't let that kid hurt you. Though I'm sorry for leaving you." she apologized to him.

Yugi swim towards her then hugged her softly. "It's not your fault big sissy. I should have…" Yugi then begin to cry again. Cleo hold Yugi close to her chest as he cries on it. "I am weak. A stupid little boy/girl freak." he sobbed.

Cleo rubbed his back gently again. Yugi knew that he was half man, half woman when he was three. He was afraid to make friends because he wasn't a normal boy as the others were. "Don't say that Yugi. You are special to me, grandpa, and mommy." she said to him.

"But how can I make friends…if they knew about me…" he sobbed. Cleo sighed.

"I'm sure my friends will love you as a friend. They won't hurt you or make fun of you. Trust me okay." Cleo said. Yugi smiled sadly to his sister.

After an hour of bath time, the two headed to their room they shared. Cleo was in a nightgown as Yugi was in his stars pjs. The two got up to bed, Hena and Solomon give them a kiss goodnight, then closed the door.

Cleo was sleeping soundly except for Yugi. He was looked at his small Kuribo night light that grandpa give him to sleep with. 'Why am I born different then the other boys. It's not far. Why can't I be a full one?' he asked himself.

Cleo woke up to see Yugi crying again softly. "Yugi." she spoke to him. Yugi turned as he wipes his tears. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No…I can't sleep." Yugi answered. "Can you sing that song please?" he asked.

Cleo smiled then nodded to him. "Sure I will." Yugi smiled as he lay down with his sister as Cleo begins to sing.

"When the day turns to night when the sun call's a day. The moon shines the light in the water. To show the stars that shines like crystal clear glass.

However, what shines the most besides the glass of water…

Is the Rose of Light"

While she sings Yugi closed his eyes and sleep.

For Yugi's life is just the beginning.

* * *

Seeker Heart: Wow that was long.

Yami: Hey why are you writing this story?

Seeker Heart: Will I want to see if the people would like to read this first ever Half-man, half-woman story about Yugi.

Yugi: Wait I'm the victim of that.

Cleo: Yeah Yugi.

Yugi: *looks down* why me?

Cleo: Read and review of what you think of it okay.

Seeker Heart: This is a remake of the story of Hopeless Love, so if you have any thoughts about it please let me know okay.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone!

Flame-Metal-Heart speaking here to tell you about a story of Yugi's Hermaphrodite life. In this story, he is a half man and half woman. He has a boy's body except he does not have one thing that shows a full man. Also this is a remake of the Hopeless Love.

When he was born, Yugi ended up having hermaphrodite. Now in his life he as to keep it a secret from everyone around him, except his family. When he meets Cleo's friend Yami he starts to have a crush on him. He hopes that this man will love him for he is and not think of him as a freak. Not only that but someone else is having his eyes on Yugi, but not in a good way.

Will Yugi find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever?

Read and find out.

I don't know the characters or the settings of Yugioh except my two OC. The title of the story is not mine, it belongs to an author wrote a comic that has that name.

Warnings: This story will have cussing, a little bit of fight, blood, flashbacks, and lemon later on.

**Warning it has some gross things in this chp. Please boys and girls do not get mad at me.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Life as Hermaphrodite**

Thirteen years has passed, Cleo who was 23 years old was out of school with a diploma. Afterwards she went to Domino College to be a police officer for the Domino Police Department.

For Yugi who was 18 years old was still at school at his senior year. Through out his life he made good four friends during school. Their names were Joey Yugi's best friend, Tea a good childhood friend, and Tristan who was friends with Joey.

Yugi was enjoying his life, by the fact he was not any normal boy without a male sex in him. However, he kept his secret about that to himself even to his friends, except Joey. He trusted him to keep this personal between him and Joey.

At midday, the bell rang and everyone went outside to stop for the day at school. Joey was waiting for his little friend at the lockers. 'Man dude you better not be late. I don't want to hear from your sister that you were late.' Joey thought to himself.

"Hey!" Yugi panted while running towards him. "I'm sorry I was late…," he panted.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't cause you know what will happen if you're not at home and your sister-" Joey was cut off.

"Yeah I know." the little tri-color teen said to him. "So where's the others?" he asked him.

"Oh will they left school earlier. I guess it's only us now." Joey cheered as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Joey…" Yugi blushed.

"Hey don't worry if there is any trouble that comes our way, you just leave them to me." Joey said to him. Yugi laughed.

As they headed outside, some person came in front of Yugi. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Hey you know that if you bumped into someone you going to need to be taught," a bully said to him. Yugi got scared, ever sense what happened to him thirteen years ago, he unable to defend himself against only bullies.

"Please I didn't mean too." Yugi pleaded. However, the person grabbed his arms and pinned them against the wall. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Teaching you a listen." The bully said to him. As Yugi waited for a punch or a kick, the bully was pouched to the ground.

"Hey you leave him alone you bastard. No one hurts my friend." Joey said to him. Yugi was glad to have him around. Yugi ran up to Joey staying behind him.

"You will pay for that Joe!" the bully said to him. Then he left the school with his other friends.

Joey and Yugi watched them leave the school. That was twice that Joey saved him from that bully. He shakes to the bones whenever he thinks about that.

Joey and Yugi headed to the Game Shop where everyone was waiting for them. Yugi was still shaking a little from that encounter he had earlier. Joey was worried about him. Joey acted like a big brother to him when Cleo is not with him.

"Hey you okay?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded with his face hanging down so Joey will not see his eyes. "Look there's Cleo." Joey said. Yugi looked up to see his loving sister with her boyfriend who is named Arrow.

Arrow is a tall, short blonde hair, has blue eyes, and a muscular body. He's a young 24 year old man that Cleo happened to be friends with ever since they were still young. "Hey there Yugi." Arrow greeted to him. "Hey Joey."

"Hey A." Joey said back to him.

"Hi Arrow." Yugi said to him.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't bring my car. It got some fixing that is needed to be taken care of sense that storm we had." Cleo said to them.

"Oh is that the only reason you didn't wait for us?" Joey asked her with a little sneaky grin on his face.

"Joey, that's getting old you know that." Cleo said annoyed. She turned to Yugi. "Yugi are you okay?" she asked worried. Yugi looked up then nodded to her.

"Well, come we better get going before it rains." Arrow said to them. The boys nodded their heads as they ran home.

"CLEO!" Yugi screamed in the bathroom. Cleo sighed. She knows that this month was Yugi's turn. Ever since he had Hermaphrodite, he began to have a 'period'. It was gross for a boy to have it, but Yugi had hermaphrodite so he's going to have to deal with the 'period' like her mother and her.

"I'm coming." Cleo shouted. She went upstairs to the bathroom. "Hey it's me.," she said after knocking the door.

Yugi sighed. "You can come in.," he said. Cleo opened the door. Yugi was embarrassed to a girl coming in the bathroom while he was doing business in there. However when it comes to the monthly, he needed help.

"So what's up Yugi?" Cleo asked.

"Did you get any pads for me while mom and you went shopping yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Cleo answered. She begins to search for the wing pad that Yugi like. She looked at every draw to find them. "Ah here it is." She took out a pad that was covered in yellow rap. "Here you go." She handed the pad to him.

"Thanks." As he begins to put the pad on, he thought about something that scared. Since he was half-male, half-female bullies would come to him and would try to hurt or F**k him. He was even afraid of that last beat up with that bully at the sandbox when he was five. He hated being pushed around like a dog by them.

Noticing the silence, that he was giving off Cleo bent down to her knees to level her head to meet his. "Yugi are you okay?" Cleo asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just tried from school and stuff. The same thing we do at our senior year." Yugi lied. He doesn't want his sister or her boyfriend about today. He thought back at the lockers when some bully was almost about to hurt him.

**Flashback:**

_Yugi was at the lockers getting his stuff together for today. He begins to hum a song that his sister sang to him when he was little. _

"_The day turns night when the sun calls it a day. The moon shines the light in the Water__. _

_To show the stars in the water that shines like a clear glass._

_However, the most things that shines the brightest than a glass of water. _

_The Rose of Light._

_A rose shows love in each throne that tells the heart to keep the love in and never let it out._

_That's what the Rose Lady would say to those who lose hope of love._

_When sun comes, the sun brings flowers to life with its warmth. The birds sing with their songs to light the sorrowfulness that makes clouds even cry. _

_Only happiness brings peace in you soul. The way to victory for greatness love is the red rose that grows in the green lands._

_The Rose Lady never lets you go anywhere without a rose guidance to that life you always wanted. Never let hope of love loses the will to go forward for a brighter future to hold in your heart."_

"_Aww what a pretty song there girly boy." Yugi stopped singing. He turned to see a black hair blue eyed boy standing behind him. _

"_Um thank you…I'm sorry if I sang. I didn't mean to do that. I got to go." Yugi tried to walk away from that person until. A hand grabbed his arm painfully. "OW let go!" Yugi screamed._

_The kid pinned the boy on the wall. "Shh…I don't think that song was bad. Nevertheless, I think there is something else that is greater than that. Might be your body." he said to him._

_Yugi got scared. He was talking about raping him. He doesn't want him to find out that he's not full male. He begin to cry when the boy was about to unbutton his shirt._

"_Yugi I got some- hey leave him alone!" Joey shouted. The boy let Yugi go then give him a huff. _

"_Yugi are you okay?" Joey asked. Yugi launched himself at Joey's chest crying his eyes out. Joey hugged him gentle trying to give some comfort to the young boy._

**End of flashback:**

Yugi felt tears leaving his face. Cleo looked at him shock to see her little brother upset. "Yugi are you okay?" Cleo asked.

Yugi wiped them away. "Yeah just a little emotional that's all." Yugi answered.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, do you want anything to eat?" Cleo asked.

"Can you make some soup please?" Yugi asked. Cleo nodded as she left the room. Arrow and Joey were already gone so the Mutou kids got the house to themselves while their mother and grandpa went to visit an old friend of Solomon's.

Yugi took his dirty clothes off and put them in the basket. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. He had a boy's chest and a boy's body, however he had something that made him apart from the others. He had missing parts that were replaced by womanhood.

He had to wear panties like the other girls wear instead of boxers like boys wear. He does shopping with his mother and sister, cleans the house (normal like all boys do but not always), and even plays with young kids.

He was different from the others; everyone would give him a weird look on their faces and even whisper something behind his back. He hated that so much. He didn't stop the tears as they begin to flow out of his eyes.

He fell down to his knees crying softly. This is part of his hermaphrodite, it makes him emotional. He got up from the floor and headed to the showers. He turned the warm water on. The water flew into the young boy's body washing away his pain and sorrows away.

He sat on the floor on his butt with arms wrap around his knees and let out the cry. 'Why…does…my…life have…to be…this way…?" he sobbed. Yugi wished that he would be a normal boy and do something that boys like doing. Riding their boards around the town, play Basket Ball, or even hang out with them.

However, Yugi he can't do anything of that because the others will know the truth that he is not a full male. He would be a laughing stock in the whole world. He would always be known as a girly-boy for the rest of his life.

After the shower, he put on some pjs that his sister set for him to wear while he was in the shower. He headed downstairs to see if his sister is making soup for him.

Cleo turned to see him at the table. "Oh hey I was about to go up there and get you. However, since you're here. Eat up okay." she poured him some soup in the bowl then gives it to him. "I hope I did well on It." she said.

Yugi took a soup full of it into his mouth. Then he smiled. "I think its great." he said to her. Cleo smiled and kissed her brother.

"No prob. Just be thankful it's the weekends." she said to him. Yugi nodded to her.

After eating dinner, Yugi kissed his sister good night as he headed off to bed.

Cleo and he had different bedrooms; Cleo had the old one for herself as Yugi got himself an attic bedroom with a great view from the window. He loved his room very much.

He pulled out his blanket, which was covered with stars all over the bed; he lay down on the bed then pulled the covers on top of him. Then he fallen a sleep.

**Yugi's dream (warning a little lime in this dream. Skip it if you don't like it.):**

_There was moaning and screaming in a room where two people are making love. Yugi was on someone's lap moaning with pleasure. Someone who had the same features like him, except he had bangs going on top of his hair, sharp crimson eyes, and his body was full male. He was still clothed as Yugi was naked in front of him._

"_Please…I need…to feel more of you…" Yugi panted. The older boy smiled as he kisses his lips while Yugi was riding on top of him._

"_You will soon I promise Yugi." he said to him._

_Yugi continued riding his newly boyfriend. He was about to lose his control when he tried to warn his lover. "I'm…going…cum…" he panted while warping his legs around his lover. The older one could feel the walls inside of Yugi tighten his manhood._

"_Then let's come together…" he said. _

_Then everything went white._

**End of dream:**

Yugi woke up around at twelve o'clock when he felt something wet on his panties. He had a wet dream of him making love with someone that look like him. Knowing that his monthly is making him have these dreams.

"All though it would be nice to have someone to love with. Maybe I'll find love somewhere. Someone who treat me will and doesn't care of me being different. Maybe." Yugi said to himself.

Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Seeker Heart: Well, that was good.**

**Yami: Yeah, why didn't you write a lemon on that dream! It would be cool to let everyone read it.**

**Seeker Heart: Oh, shut it. There will be lemon but not right now alright, you need to be patience. You horny pig.**

**Yami: fine….**

**Yugi: So I have to deal with the monthly thing like you people do.**

**Seeker Heart and Cleo: *Nodded their heads.***

**Yugi: I don't like you.**

**Cleo: read and review please**

**Seeker Heart: See ya**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone!

Flame-Metal-Heart speaking here to tell you about a story of Yugi's Hermaphrodite life. In this story, he is a half man and half woman. He has a boy's body except he does not have one thing that shows a full man. Also this is a remake of the Hopeless Love.

When he was born, Yugi ended up having hermaphrodite. Now in his life he as to keep it a secret from everyone around him, except his family. When he meets Cleo's friend Yami he starts to have a crush on him. He hopes that this man will love him for he is and not think of him as a freak. Not only that but someone else is having his eyes on Yugi, but not in a good way.

Will Yugi find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever?

Read and find out.

I don't know the characters or the settings of Yugioh except my two OC. The title of the story is not mine, it belongs to an author wrote a comic that has that name.

Warnings: This story will have cussing, a little bit of fight, blood, flashbacks, and lemon later on.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

** My Sister's Friend**

At the Game Shop Yugi was working on the floors while his grandpa was working on the shop. His mother and sister went shopping to get some items they need for them and for the house as will.

He wore a lose t-shirt and some sweat pants because of his monthly thing. It makes him comfortable so he won't complain about cramps and other stuff. He sighed it's hard to be a man/woman around here.

"Yugi!" Grandpa shouted. The young boy looked at the old man. "Can you mop the floor over by the selves over there?" he asked him.

"Sure grandpa." the young boy smiled at him. He got the mop and the bucket then went on cleaning the floor. He hummed the song that Cleo sang to him when he was little.

Then the door opened. "Hello Dad?" a young woman said.

"In here sweetie." he said to her.

Hena smiled. "Hey sorry it took so long to get home. I mean with car troubles and all the rest. I swore I might have driving troubles when it comes to people." she said to him. Grandpa laughed at her joke. "So how's everything around here?"

"Oh pretty good. Yugi has been a great help to me. He helped a lot with the chores and even cook breakfast." grandpa answered.

"OH really?" Hena said with a smile. "Which is my breakfast then Yugi?" she joked with her son. Yugi laughed softly.

"I'm sorry. But you were not home for me to make you any. Also Cleo wasn't here either too." he said as innocent as he can be.

"Oh. It's fine. Come help getting those foods in the fridge before they spoil." she said to him. He smiled as he headed outside. Once all the food were at the table Yugi got the food put away while his mother was making a calls and his grandpa running the shop in a tight fit.

"I wonder where Cleo went." Yugi wondered. He whines a little to have cramps on his lower body however. Once he put them up the food, he headed upstairs to the bathroom to change.

Afterwards he changed into his star pjs then headed downstairs to make himself some snacks for Joey. He planned to have a sleep over at his house just Joey and him. He love having Joey around it made him happy to have a true friend that he can count on during trouble times he had been through.

Once the snacks are done a phone ring. He picks it up and answered. "Hello this is the Game Shop." he answered.

"_Hey there Yugi."_ Cleo answered back.

"Hey sis where are you? You haven't come back home since will ever!" he whined. He can hear his sister laughing a little.

"_OH Yugi don't worry. I had to do something for class and my friend needs some help with his homework. So I think I'm going to be a little late for dinner. Okay and don't worry mom knows it too."_ Cleo explained.

"Oh okay. Will I was planning on having Joey over for a sleep over. Grandpa and mom didn't mind." Yusei said to her.

"_That's good. You are going to have so much fun with him. Trust me on that one. Oh I got to go Yami is pacing all over the floors again." _Cleo said.

Yugi stopped talking to her. "Oh okay I'll see you when you get home. And who is Yami?" he asked.

"_Oh he's my college friend. I'll bring him over so you can meet okay. He's really sweet in his own way. Anyway I love you and I'll see you when I get home." _Cleo said to him.

"Okay love you too. Bye." With that he hang up the phone. That name Yami…it meant dark. Someone must have had a cool name. Whoever Yami is he would find out. Then he heard the doorbell rang.

"Hey there Yug!" Joey cheered. Yugi smiled at his blond friend.

"Hey Joey! I'm glad you came to this will little sleep over." Yugi said to him. Joey smiled and patted on his forehead.

"No prob I'm glad to be here. I just wanna have fun with my little buddy!" Joey said to him. Yugi had to laugh at that one.

Joey and Yugi were playing duel monsters with each other while the snacks were warming up. His mother was getting them drinks for their thirst. Yugi won the game and Joey complained of losing.

"Boys snack time." Yugi heard his mother.

"Coming!" he shouted. As the boys ran downstairs the snacks were ready along with their drinks. The snack were strawberries muffins which happened to be Yugi's favorite snack of the day.

"Man Mrs. Mutou this is really good!" Joey said to Yugi's mother. Hena laughed softly along with Yugi.

"Thank you dear." she said to him.

"So Yugi who's this Yami person you are going to meet?" Joey asked. Yugi stopped what he was doing.

"What? Oh him will from what I heard he's a friend of my sister in college. She stayed over to help him with his homework I guess." Yugi answered with a little of blush on his face.

"So when are you going to see him?" Joey asked.

"Well, hopefully tonight. Cleo said that she was going to bring him over for some drinks and stuff." he answered.

"Oh I see." Joey said with an evil grin. Yugi looked at him weird saying 'what the hell are you thinking about'. "I bet he will be a nice man to meet. Oh knows maybe he'll be your boyfriend." Joey added.

Yugi blushed ten times. "JOEY!" he squeaked. Joey laughed a little under his breath. Then the young tri-color boy thought about having a boyfriend. Why would someone like him have a boyfriend that might already have a boyfriend or girlfriend?

He sighed sadly with a little of water on his eyes. He gasp then wipe the tears away before Joey could see them. "Hey you okay?" Joey asked worried. Yugi nodded his head to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just the monthly thing." Yugi lied. Joey knew he would always lies to him when something is really wrong with him; however he let that go for now.

Then the door bell rang as two figures came into the shop. "Hey I'm home!" Cleo shouted. Yugi and Joey got up from their chairs to see the young blond hair girl with guy next to her.

"Hey Cle!" Joey greeted.

"Hey Cleo." Yugi said. Cleo kissed his little forehead and then hugged Joey. "Oh who's that?" he pointed at the guy wearing a big coat.

"Oh yes. Yugi do you remember when I told you that you and Joey of course are meeting Yami?" she asked him. He nodded a little. "Well let me introduce Yami Sennen. A College friend of mine." she introduced them to Yami. "Yami this Joey and that's my little brother Yugi." she now introduce him.

"Very nice to meet you." Yami said softly. Yugi felt his breath caught in his throat. That voice was like wow beautiful. It had caring and love in it. Afterwards he pulled his hood up to show his hairstyle and his face.

He looked a lot like Yugi, however he had sharper eyes, bangs that goes up on his hair, and a face that look serious. Yugi blushed badly to see this young man at his house with a face like his own. He was beautiful.

Once in the living room, Hena give Cleo and Yami some whine in a shot glass along with some muffins. "There I hope you love them dears." she said to them.

"Yes mom. We love them." Cleo said to her with a smile.

"Thank you very much for this Miss Mutou." Yami said to her. The young woman smile then nodded.

"You're both welcome." she said to him. Yami smiled. But then turn his attention to Yugi was watching a movie with Joey. Cleo notices it then she smiled.

"So how far are your projects Yami?" Hena asked. Yami shook his head then turned to her.

"Oh fine. Cleo helped me a lot. I swore trying to be a doctor could be so hard to do." Yami said with a laugh. Hena giggled as did Cleo.

"I'm glad that Cleo is helping you with those troubles. She is a great helper when it comes to Yugi and taking of me as will." Hena said to him.

"Really how?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. I'm sorry." Hena answered. Yami waved his hands side to side.

"Oh no I'm sorry for asking that I didn't mean-" Yami said to her.

"Oh dear it's fine." Hena said to him with a pat on the shoulder. Yami smiled.

"Oh it looks like someone need their rest for tomorrow?" Cleo said to the two boys who were watching T.V.

"But the movie not over." Yugi pouted like a little child. Cleo couldn't help but to laugh.

"Come on you guys need rest. Okay." Cleo said to them.

"Okay" both of the boys said to her.

As they headed off to bed Yugi stopped to see Cleo walking Yami out of the house. "Well, it's great to having you around here Yami. I just hope the teachers don't give you any more problems than you already have to deal with." Cleo said to him.

"Yeah, I hope the same thing too." Yami laughed. "Cleo…umm can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Oh sure what is it?" Cleo asked.

"Well, when your mother said that you are a great worker and helped your mother and your brother. What does she mean by that?" he asked. Knowing that Cleo is his friend it would be better to ask her about the troubles that she had been through.

Yugi shock to hear him say that. It spoke him. What if Cleo was going to tell him about his hermaphrodite? What if Yami would laugh at that thought of ever finding out that Yugi wasn't all male. It was now scaring him.

"Oh will. When I was young my mother had depression ever since my dad died in a plane crush. It hurt her so much that she wanted to end her life just to be with him. However, grandpa told her that my dad would not want her doing to this. She had to live on without him. I have been helping with some chores and some times taking care of bills and stuff." Cleo explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Yami said sadly.

"It's alright. Now with Yugi, when he was five he was attacked by a bully. He have been scared about bullies for at least amount of three years. So again I helped him out. Also his friend Joey had been there to help him. He helps him when I'm not around with him." she finished.

Yami nodded. "I see will I hope he and your mother gets better." Yami said to her. Cleo nodded to him.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Cleo said.

"You too." Yami said.

Then he left the house. Cleo sighed as she went to the kitchen to work on some dishes.

Yugi on the other hand was glad that she didn't tell him about his life then the bully part. 'The way he sounded he really does care. Maybe he had been through it before. Maybe' he thought to himself as he walk upstairs to his room.

Joey was already knock out in the sleeping bag. Yugi smiled. As he sat on his bed then begin to pull the covers over him. He looked at the window to see stars.

'Yami what a sweet man. Even he's on his early twenties. He does care about me and Cleo. Maybe Joey's right. Maybe he will be my…bf.' he thought to himself.

Then went to sleep.

* * *

**Yugi: Okay Seeker what is the plot for this one?**

**Seeker: Well I am going to start on the idea of the next chp after I'm done working on Dragon's Souls and Pharaoh and I.**

**Yugi: *pouts***

**Cleo: Read and review okay:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone!

Flame-Metal-Heart, but you can call me Seeker Heart if you want, speaking here to tell you about a story of Yugi's Hermaphrodite life. In this story, he is a half man and half woman. He has a boy's body except he does not have one thing that shows a full man. Also this is a remake of the Hopeless Love.

When he was born, Yugi ended up having hermaphrodite. Now in his life he as to keep it a secret from everyone around him, except his family. When he meets Cleo's friend Yami he starts to have a crush on him. He hopes that this man will love him for he is and not think of him as a freak. Not only that but someone else is having his eyes on Yugi, but not in a good way.

Will Yugi find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever?

Read and find out.

I don't know the characters or the settings of Yugioh except my two OC. The title of the story is not mine, it belongs to an author wrote a comic that has that name.

Warnings: This story will have cussing, a little bit of fight, blood, flashbacks, and lemon later on.

This might be a short chp if it is I'm sorry. Next ones will be longer I promise.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**My Savior**

After the sleepover that Yugi planed out for Joey and him to hang out and do some stuff. Joey had to get home before his little sister, Serenity, gets worried about him being away from home.

Joey took a quick shower while Yugi was putting on some clean clothes. He put a pad on his panties so no blood would go through his panties. He was still in his mouthy. He won't be done until next Thursday since he started on Friday.

His sister and his mother had to go to a doctor's office today for Hena. To check if anything changed in her while she was getting through depression. He was worried about his mother since his father's death; she was really sad and wants to end her life just to be with him.

By saying this Yugi had tears forming in his eyes whenever he thought about his father. He went to his mother's photo book and looked at the picture of his father and his mother when they were around 18 or 19 years old. They were smiling, holding hands, sharing drinks, even keeping themselves warm from the cold weather.

His father had spike hair like his, dark purple eyes, nice smile and a great body. His mother had long waist hair, light purple eyes, beautiful angel smile, and a heart of gold.

A tear fell to the picture. He gasped. He wipes his tears away from his eyes as he puts the book done on his desk. He back off just a little to his bed. He sat there for a least about five minutes trying to come down. It hurt him to see his father's picture when he was only young.

He never really knew his dad; he was only in his mother's womb at the time. He was jealous of Cleo for seeing their dad and not him. He grabbed his stuffed bear and hugged it close to his heart. He cried a little into it.

After the shower Joey grabbed his stuff and headed to Yugi's room. "Hey Yug!" he cheered. "Yug u okay?" he asked. Yugi looked up to see Joey at his door to his bedroom. He quickly wipes his tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine Joey. Oh did Tristan tell you that you two were supposed to go out somewhere tonight?" Yugi asked quickly changing the subject. Joey sighed then changes back to his happy self.

"Yeah," he answered.

Joey nodded, even though he was concern for his friend, but before he could ask why something pop into his mind and made him change the subject. "Oh! T. told me that he got himself a job at a bar that's kinda far from where you live. He offers me to work with him and help him out with drinks and other stuff." Joey answered.

Yugi looked at his best friend and wondered. "Wait, are you suppose to work there if you are at least twenty-one?" he asked.

"Well, yeah you suppose to work there when on that age, but his uncle owns that bar so Tristan can help out with his uncle while he's in the hospital." Joey answered.

Yugi looked at him with a scared and worried look. "Is his uncle okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah he's fine. He just needs to get some treatments for his lungs. He had cancer since he was a little kid." Joey answered.

Yugi looked at the ground sad. Tristan's uncle in the hospital. That remind him at the time when his mother cut her hand so deeply that it couldn't stop bleeding. He shivered at that thought. Joey looked at him and quickly apologized to him. "O' 'm sorry, I didn't mean to say to u". Yugi smiled at him.

"No, don't be. I'm just glad that Tristan's uncle is doing to be okay." he tried to sound hopeful. Joey nodded and patted his little pal's back.

"I bet'ch he'll get better." Joey cheered. Yugi couldn't help but to smile at his friend's cheerful spirit.

Once everything was ready the two boys walk all the way to Joey's house. Yugi looked at the clouds they were dark grey. Maybe soon it will rain before they could even head to Joey's house.

Yugi could even see a little bit of lighting in the cloud. Yugi hated lighting and thunder even since he was nine. It's scares him so much that he ask his sister to sleep with him.

Hopefully it won't rain while the boys headed to Joey's house.

"Alright, thanks for walking with me back to my house." Joey said to him. Yugi nodded his head to him.

"Your welcome." Yugi said.

"U better head back to ur home before the storms gets there before u do okay." Joey said to him. Yugi rolled his eyes then shook his head.

'Joey's being a big brother again.' Yugi thought with a smile. "I will thank you for worrying about me." he said to him. Joey smiled and ruffled his hair. Yugi giggled and Joey laughed a little under his breath.

"Alright see you tomorrow at the bar okay." Joey said to him. Yugi was confused about the bar thing.

"Wait why say that?" he asked. Joey sighed.

"Just met me at my house okay then we'll talk okay." Joey said. Yugi nodded. "See ya." he said to him as he opened the door.

"You too." Yugi said back.

After that Yugi walk home. It was strange at first for walking by himself, he mostly walks with Joey or Cleo when they go somewhere. Yugi thought to himself. 'I have to be brave so I can handle some things on my own. I just wish I know how?' he sighed as he walk all the way home.

All of a sudden thunder struck. Yugi jumped slightly. He felt rain dripping to the ground. 'Oh no.' he thought to himself.

He ran out of the rain trying to get himself some where so the rain won't get him too wet. He heard another thunder noise then ran much faster to his house. However, when the clouds covered a little bit of light he couldn't see his way back home.

'Man I should have brought my cell phone with me. Now grandpa, mom, and Cleo well be worried about me not being home.' he thought as he runs faster.

Then he tripped on the sidewalk. 'Ouch' he said to himself. He looked at his left knee. It was bleeding, the wound wasn't deep but it did make the blood flow a lot. He got up and ran to the cornier of the ally. Not trying to think about his wound he saw a box opened. It would give him away from the rain.

He crawled inside the box and wrap his arms around his knees. He looked at his knee. The blood was still flowing but it will turn into a scab soon. He sighed sadly. He looked at the sky it was rain hard that people had their umbrellas up to shelter them from the rain. Yugi however, was inside a box waiting for the rain to pass.

'Oh Ra…every time when it rains it makes me sad.' he thought to himself. He was shivering badly as he tries to get himself warm. 'Man…I hope it stops soon…oh Ra please send me a savoir…please…I just want to go…' he stopped.

He choke a sob. Big tears begin to fall off his eyes. He sobbed harder. He was worried if some thug would get him and rape him. Or if something might come and hurt him.

He cried harder into his knees. He was shaking all over his body from the cold of the rain. He sobbed harder as each thunder struck the earth with lighting along with it. He wishes he was home, in his bed with his stuff animal, and sleep peacefully through out the night.

He didn't hear footsteps in the allies that was coming towards the box. He opened the top box lid to see a small boy crying. "Hey are you okay?" a strong voice asked.

Yugi lifted his eyes to see crimson eyes looking at him. "Ah please don't hurt me!" he squeaked as tears begin to fell harder.

"Whoa hey calm down. I'm not going to hurt you- Yugi!" the voice said to him. Yugi wiped his eyes only to see…

"Yami!" he said.

"Well, what a surprise of finding you here?" Yami said with a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home." he asked him.

"I…got lost while…walking…with Joey…" Yugi sobbed. Yami took the boy's hand and hugged him. Yugi went to shock. To have Yami hugging him softly.

"Come on let me take you back to my place. You get warm there then you can call your sister and tell her to pick you up from my place okay." Yami said to him.

Yugi wiped the remaining tears off his face. "Okay." Yugi crawled out of the box and hold Yami's hand. Yami didn't mind letting him hold his hand while they were walking all the way to his house.

Yugi smiled to hear Ra answering his plea.

About ten minutes later they were at Yami's house. "Wow this is huge." Yugi said to him.

"Oh it's noting. It ain't wroth much. Come on let's get before we get wet." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded his head to him.

Then they head in.

* * *

**Yugi: You made me a cry baby at this one's.**

**Seeker Heart: Don't worry it's part of this story okay.**

**Yugi: Yami!**

**Yami: Don't worry I love you like that.**

**Cleo: Wow Yugi you became more cuter than ever!**

**Yugi: I'm doomed.**

**Cleo and Yami: *Hugs Yugi* We love you.**

**Yugi: thank you.**

**Seeker Heart: Read and review okay:D Hey wait for me I want a hug too.**

**Yugi: Sure come on in. *Seeker joins the group hug***


	5. Author's Note

Hey this is Flame-Metal-Heart, I have some news I would like to tell you all. Hopeless Love has been remade to make it into a better story, cause to tell you the truth I didn't even understand it when I try to fix my mistakes.

But now it's going to the beginning and this time I will make this story better than I tried to before. I wish you all an apology, for the reviewers out there, for not fixing and proofreading the story to make sure that it makes sense and making it into a great story.

I will work on the fifth chp of this story and this time its going to be better!

Thank you for your understanding and for the reviewers for helping me with my story.

Love, Flame-Meta-Heart.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone!**

**Flame-Metal-Heart, but you can call me Seeker Heart if you want, speaking here to tell you about a story of Yugi's Hermaphrodite life. In this story, he is a half man and half woman. He has a boy's body except he does not have one thing that shows a full man. Also this is a remake of the Hopeless Love.**

**When he was born, Yugi ended up having hermaphrodite. Now in his life he as to keep it a secret from everyone around him, except his family. When he meets Cleo's friend Yami he starts to have a crush on him. He hopes that this man will love him for he is and not think of him as a freak. Not only that but someone else is having his eyes on Yugi, but not in a good way.**

**Will Yugi find happiness or will he stay in the dark forever?**

**Read and find out.**

**I don't own the characters or the settings of Yugioh except my two OCs. The title of the story is not mine, it belongs to an author wrote a comic that has that name.**

**Warnings: This story will have cussing, a little bit of fight, blood, flashbacks, and lemon later on.**

**This one may hold a little surprise in this chp.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The House of Yami Sennen**

Once the two headed inside of the Yami's house, Yugi rubbed his arms up and down trying to bring warmth to them. Yami closed the door and lock it. "Ah," he sighed as he sheds his coat off. "Much better." he said to himself. He placed his coat on the hanger rack and placed his umbrella on the little tan bucket next to it. "Are you okay Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Better than I was in that box outside." he laughed a little. Yami smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess its better than the box." the older tri-color laughed. Yugi blushed when Yami laughed like that. It made his heart beat faster than its normal rate. "Here, let me help you." Yami offered as he took the jacket from Yugi and place it on the drying rack.

"Thank you." Yugi thank shyly. Yami nodded and smiled at Yugi's blushes. "What?" Yugi asked. Yami waved his hand.

"Oh nothing. Sorry, just had something going on in my mind." he answered. "So um do you need anything else?" he asked him.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm good here thank you for your help." the young teen answered.

Yami nodded. "Alright, I'll get you a robe for you to wear while you take your clothes in the bathroom." Yami offered as he took his shoes off. Yugi looked confused. Yami couldn't help but to laugh. "There's a bathroom on your right." Yami pointed at the door at Yugi's right side.

The little teen turned to see it. "Oh, okay thank you." he thanked him. Yami nodded as he headed upstairs. Yugi took his wet shoes and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside he took off his wet clothes, except his boxers which hides his panties, and place them on the toilet seat. A knock made Yugi turned to face the closed door. He walked up to the door and opened it a little.

Yami was at the other side. "Here it's the only one that I thought could be long enough for you to wear at the moment." He handed a deep royal purple robe to Yugi. Yugi took it and put it on. Once he tied up the rope into a knot and let Yami know that he was covered. "Alright, you go ahead upstairs in the living room, which is also on your right, and take a seat while I get these clothes in the Drying Machine for you." Yami offered as he gathered Yugi's wet clothes.

Yugi followed Yami upstairs and turned to the right side while Yami turned to the left side of the house. Once Yami was gone, Yugi gasped.

Yami's living room was huge, there were three couches, a desk near by a big window, and a small, yet big, table stand in the middle of the living room. Yugi look around the room with his eyes sprinkling.

_'Wow...'_ he thought to himself. He turned to the fireplace and stared at one picture that got him curious. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at it closer.

It had a picture of Yami, with a tin top on, dark blue leather pants, a belt hanging lose on his waist, and wore dark blue boots, and there was a young blond woman with deep purple eyes, wearing a tin top and long dark purple pants with high heels. "Wow, I wonder who that is?" he wondered.

"It seems you like that picture huh?" Yugi gasped and turned to Yami who was holding a tray of food and drinks. "Here," He walked over the to the table sat the tray down. "I hope you enjoy these snacks while you wait for your clothes to dry." he offered.

Yugi nodded, walked over to the table stand, grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, and took a seat on one of the three couches. "Umm. Thank you." He took a bite off of the cookie and sighed heavily as the taste explores around inside his mouth. "That is so good." he commented. Yami laughed to see that reaction of Yugi. "Are these baked or were they brought from a bakery store?" he asked.

Yami took a cookie and took a bite out of it. "I made them," he answered. Yugi gasped and blushed at the same time. "I'm glad that you like them." he said to the young tri-color teen.

Yugi smiled. "Oh you're welcome." He went to grab other cookie. "I have to say one thing though," Yami looked at him. "Your house is very beautiful." he commented.

Yami smiled. "Thanks."

"How could you afford to have this house?" Yugi asked again. "I mean it has to be expensive right?" Yami chuckled.

"I have a cousin who helped me get this house. I figure you should know who it is right?" he quizzed him.

"Cousin? Whose that?" he asked. Yami placed his hand on top of his chin.

"Well," he explained. "he works at a company and he's the head of Kaiba's Corp." he finished.

Yugi's eyes widen. "You're Seto Kaiba's cousin?!" he asked dumb folded. Yami nodded while laughing. "I can't believe it, I mean my sister never told me you were his cousin and all that..." He scratched his head with an embarrassing blush forming on his face.

Yami calmed himself down before his body hurt. "Yeah, I figured she didn't mention that part." He took a sip of his drink.

Yugi looked down at his drink and smiled. "Oh," he gasped. "I'm sorry for not answering your question earlier about that picture there." The young teen pointed at the picture standing on top the fire place.

Yami looked up and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it," he reassured him. "I just wondered why you got interested in that photo, that's all." he wondered.

Yugi turned to the photo and back to him. "Well, do you know who that person is?" he pointed at the blond hair girl.

Yami sighed sadly but answered.

"That's Mai."

**End of that chp. Yes, it is a cliffhanger. I hope you guys like it. Please give me your thoughts of this chp okay.**

**Read and review please.**


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
